Truth In A Closet
by kakashidiot
Summary: Genma and Kakashi are in a tight spot. Literally. How do the two men feel about this? RandR!


**I don't own Naruto.**

**This is in connection to my other fanfic:**

_**FIGURING IT ALL OUT**_

**This isn't meant to be a Gen/Kaka fic, necessarily... **

**If you like it - PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!**

----

* * *

Truth in a Closet

"Shit."

"Talk about it."

"Damn."

"I know."

"We're SO FUCKED!"

"..."

"How CAN YOU BE SO CALM!"

"Hmmm... how can I say this..."

"It'll be hours before we can get out!"

"But at least our job will be done."

"BUT!"

"Shh! Be quiet! We'll be in trouble if we're caught. Seriously! And they're coming back!"

Genma wilted and then, as quietly as he could, inched his leg over a couple spaces. Kakashi stiffened as Genma's leg found a much more comfortable position - between Kakashi's thighs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi snarled in a hissed whisper, his mouth conveniently close to his (in his opinion) crazy teammate's ear.

"My leg is cramping," Genma hissed back.

"Like hell it is! Get your leg -"

Kakashi fell silent as their room's door slid open with a bang.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know."

"Search the room!"

"Uhhh... they're not here... Just their clothes - it's almost as if they bolted naked..."

"No way..."

The two Jounin tensed as a shadow fell over the crack of the teeny-tiny closet they had sandwiched themselves into.

"No Konoha shinobi would be that stupid," said the more sensible Rock Nin. "They've gotta be around here, somewhere..."

"What if we don't find them... what if they've already gone back home?"

"You think they'd give up so easily?" asked another. "Perhaps... we're not entirely sure who they are..."

"One had grey hair and a mask with an eye patch. An old guy, probably? And the bathing girl said that the second one had - er... brownish-blonde hair, hazel eyes, a stir stick that he chewed on and - um... a really sexy body..."

"Heh heh heh..." Genma laughed as soundlessly as possible. "They think I'm sexy."

"Shut. Up." Kakashi hissed, wriggling uncomfortably as Genma's -

_

* * *

Suddenly I'm so aware of this... _

* * *

Naked body slid hard against his. 

Kakashi wanted to recoil. Genma snickered into the Copy Nin's ear - followed by a long lecherous lick and a sharp bite. In retaliation, Kakashi pinched the senbon-user very hard on the arm. Both tried to stifle their whimpers.

"At any rate, we can't afford to let these shinobi go. If they find out about our secret meeting with Ryukogu-san. The coup against the Mist Kage will fail! And our chance to create two fronts in a war against Konoha will be destroyed!"

Both of the Jounin's relaxed, grinning at each other through the dark - bumping noses and trying to find a more comfortable position against each other.

_

* * *

Mission Accomplished! _

* * *

"I knew that meeting at a bath house was a bad idea!" wailed another nin. "It's just to public. And if our meeting plans were leaked somehow - it would be too easy to infiltrate!" 

"Hmmm..." The obvious ring leader coughed. "It's obvious they can't have left the spa. This room has no closets - except for that small one there - so there's no way they can be hiding anywhere else but in the baths themselves."

The men nodded.

"So what do we do, Captain?" asked one of the subordinates meekly.

"Well... we can't stand out either, so let's all take a bath - and split up."

"O-o-o-okay..."

* * *

With that the seven Rock nins left the room, leaving two sweating men clutching each other in a three foot by two foot by five foot closet. Genma closed his eyes in concentration and surveyed his surroundings. The chakra flares of their pursuers faded into the distance. 

He collapsed against Kakashi's chest, pinning the younger grey-haired man down. Kakashi tried to pry the man's arms away from him - unsuccessfully.

"Get off me, pervert..."

"As if it's my fault for picking the closet."

"You're the one who guilt tripped me into an actual bath."

"You need one... look at your hair - it's so... grungy!"

"That's the NATURAL color!"

"Oh yeah? Well... you look 'old'!"

Kakashi tried to shove his partner back - but the closet's tiny confines put a damper on the whole wrestling match idea - both men ended up more or less crammed up against each other yet again. Without a word, Genma shoved on the handle, pushing the younger man outward, falling rather stiffly down on top of him.

"Geez..." Kakashi sighed. "You HAD to use me as a mattress... huh... so selfish..."

"Hmmmm..." drooled Genma. "And what a -"

Kakashi smacked the Examiner, picked up his clothes and walked off in a huff to the bathroom.

Genma shook his head.

_

* * *

Just like when he was a kid - always creating a huge personal space around him in a mistaken attempt to protect his heart... _

* * *

"Hey! Where're you going?" asked Genma. 

"Konoha."

"Uh... that's the bathroom..."

"Yes, Genma. That is the bathroom. It's the place where I'm going to get changed."

"But you're naked already..."

The room's temperature suddenly descended into sub-zero.

"Never mind..." Genma rolled his eyes. "Such modesty... If only Raido were here..."

Kakashi shivered at the thought of having to cope with the deathly duo.

"Thank kami..."

"What?"

"..."

Kakashi started to dress - dispensing with the whole bathroom thing -

_

* * *

Although... all that time in the closet - if I wasn't on such an important mission... a shower would be nice... or a bath... _

* * *

And Genma followed suit, daydreaming about what he'd tell Raido. 

He could just see him, waiting at the gate. And they'd go out for dinner to a restaurant or bar - or the IchiRaku Ramen Shop...

And he'd tell Raido his funny story - and -

_

* * *

Raido would kill me - he'd be that jealous. _

* * *

"Now, Genma..." Kakashi said, suddenly looming over the Examiner, who was pulling on his shoes. "I'd think it's in your best interests to forget this little... episode..." 

"Uhh... yeah... sure..."

When they arrived home, Genma opened his mouth - and then shut it quickly.

"You had something to say, Gen-gen?" asked Raido curiously.  
"No... it's nothing..."

He watched Kakashi walk off alone.

And wondered -

_

* * *

Will he every find someone to relax with? Perhaps... this will help him to realize somethings - like the importance of friends... and togetherness beyond teamwork. _

* * *

And smiled.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
